Tears
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Random drabbles of Naruto...a little angsty but I just came up with them on the spot.


**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Just some drabbles that came into my head one day. Nothing special really.**

**Ohnoki**:

Ohnoki was standing on the battlefield surrounded by dozens of bodies of Iwa shinobi. This was war. This was why he didn't want to be Tsuchikage anyway. Watching your people die because of decisions you make had always been why he avoided the subject of himself becoming the successor for his mentor Mu. He didn't hate the yellow flash who had single handedly killed a quarter of Iwa's forces. He knew what war did to people and he knew as the Hokage Minato had a duty to his people. Looking around Ohnoki saw that no one was still around anyway so he started walking away from the corpses. Somehow it felt wrong to leave them like that. But he kept walking until he was back in Iwa and at his desk.

Days later the war had ended and Iwa had lost. Ohnoki wasn't proud of himself or how he handled the situation. By drinking. Drinking away the pain of losing his only daughter in the slaughter. Drinking away the pain of losing his best friend when one of their allies had turned on them. But it numbed him. And that in itself was enough for him. Getting up he looked outside at the civilians running around trying to open their shops and pretend that nothing was wrong. Yeah right. Nothing had been right since he took office. Stumbling to his desk he felt wetness on his cheeks. Confused he lifted his hand to touch the skin that was there and realized he was crying. Crying for the first time since he lost his teammate at the age of fourteen. His legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees. Curling into a ball Ohnoki cried for the first time in over ten years.

**Tsunade:**

Tsunade stared at the blood on her hands in horror. Dan was dead and she was covered in his blood. The coppery smell was nauseating and her tears had long since stopped. No one dared try to get her to move away from the body. They knew that the two had a relationship. They knew she was broken but they did nothing but watch. After that Tsunade gradually stopped going on missions for fear of seeing another person she loved die. Like Nawaki and Dan. Then she left the village with Shizune and wasn't seen or heard from for years.

Tsunade stared into her bottle of sake with an empty look in her eyes. The same look that she has had since they died in front of her. They both were gone and yet she lived. If you could call this living. The smell of alcohol was strong and the stronger it was the more Tsunade drunk. Everyday she would wake up and look at herself but not seeing what she wanted. Her eyes were what gave her away. They were lifeless and she hated it. Sitting down on her bed she put her head in her hands and cried. Cried for the loved ones she lost and the people she let down.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi hated himself for what he had done. For not going after Rin in the first place and letting Obito go alone. When he lost his eye he was shocked and panicked. Obito though had awoken the famed sharingan of the Uchiha clan. They rescued Rin but at a price. Obito's life. It should have been him. It would have been him had Obito not pushed him out of the way. Then he was given Obito's sharingan and he killed the men who had kidnapped Rin. The war also took Rin's life. No not the war. He took Rin's life. She asked him to kill her so she wouldn't be used against the leaf. When one shinobi from Kiri had attacked them he charged up chidori and charged the guy. But Rin jumped in front of the guy and died with chidori going through her heart. He hated himself for what he had accidentally done.

Kakashi looked away from Guy when he heard the roar. The roar of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox. It destroyed homes, killed people, and destroyed their hope. But the Kyuubi then was sealed away by his sensei which cost him his life. No. NO! The last person he had cared for was gone and now he felt truly alone. True he had Guy but he was no Obito. There was a child. The child of his sensei but he was now carrying the tailed beast. He didn't hate the child but it was to much for him to see him and be reminded of his sensei so he stayed away. Sitting on his chair he cried for the first time since his fathers suicide.

**Itachi:**

Itachi wished he hadn't been born. He wished that he wasn't put in the position where he either killed his clan or betrayed the village. His family or his home. Either way he lost everything he cared about so he chose the lesser of the two evils. He massacred his own clan except for his little brother who he couldn't bring himself to kill. But Sasuke was smarter than he thought and had known why he had did what he did. He begged him to stay with him and keep him safe. It broke his heart so he pleaded with the Hokage for a solution. He was given one. The whole village knew that the Uchiha clan were traitors and treated them as such. Sasuke was given a terrible life because of what he did. For what his clan did.

The days became vague and he felt as though he was drowning. Itachi curled into himself as he laid on his bed in the compound. The nightmares were starting to eat away at him. Sasuke too. Itachi was glad he hadn't put him through tsukiyomi like he had planned or else he would be tormented even more. The villagers hated them but the shinobi were nice to them. They knew the truth about what Itachi did. The civilians just didn't see that they saved them. They saw them as traitors and would always think that. For the second time that day, Itachi cried.

**Naruto:**

Naruto Uzumaki was hated by everyone and he knew nothing of the reason why. This only served to irritate the villagers and cause him to be beaten by them on a regular basis. He had no friends and no one talked to him without calling him a filthy demon. He put up a mask of happiness so that no one had to see how broken the child really was. Slowly Naruto withdrew into himself and started wearing black and other dark colors. No more was there a happy go lucky child that everyone had been used to seeing. That child was dead and in its place was the sobered version of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto stood in front of the academy and gave a tired sigh. This was the old mans idea. For him to be a ninja but he didn't care because he also wanted himself to be a shinobi. When he got inside he looked for a seat. Only two left. One was beside Sasuke Uchiha who was from the traitorous Uchiha clan but he knew that Sasuke wasn't like that. He flinched when Sasuke looked at him and turned to where the other seat was. The other was beside Hinata Hyuga who was the heiress to the Hyuga clan. Giving a small frown he walked over and sat down next to Hinata and stared at the front with barely noticeable tears falling down his cheeks.

**Hinata:**

Hinata was the heiress to the famed Hyuga clan. She wasn't very strong and often lost to her sister in there spars. This caused everyone to view her as weak and unworthy to be the heiress of the clan. Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, was always reprimanding her and calling her a disgrace which shook her confidence in herself. Honestly Hinata didn't want to be the heiress of the clan and had told her father that. He had taken the title from her and given it to Hanabi. But not only that. He disowned her and kicked her out of the house after she had packed her stuff. So then she went and lived with her instructor Kurenai Yuhi.

One day at the academy Naruto had walked in and looked around the room. He had come to sit down next to her and she didn't look at him. She couldn't. Not when she was like this. Her whole body was covered in bruises from her training and she could barely stand this morning. He looked to be crying but he wasn't the only one. So was she. Taking a deep breath she let out a chocked sob and wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming. Naruto's hand was in hers now and she didn't have the energy to care. And all they could do was cry.

Review


End file.
